pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Misdreavus
Vs. Misdreavus is the third episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 5/13/15. Story Ian, Chikorita, Elise, Togepi and Conway arrive in Ecruteak City, Elise marveling over the architecture. Elise: It’s so old! Conway: Ecruteak City is a very old city, its history going back several hundred years. These are either original buildings from back then, or exact replicas. Elise: What about those towers there? Ian: Won’t be here long enough to find out. (Ian walks off, Chikorita excited.) Elise: (Sighs) Off to the gym. Togepi: Toge, toge! Elise and Conway catch up to Ian, who is outside the gym, which resembles an ancient temple. A Sage in purple robes sits outside the door. Sage: Hello, young traveler. I regret to inform you that Morty, the Ecruteak City Gym Leader, is out of the gym at the moment. Ian: Where is he? Sage: He is at the Burned Tower. It is the tower to the northwest. Elise: What about the other one? Sage: That is the Bell Tower. And both are off limits to travelers. I apologize again, but you will have to wait for the gym leader’s return at the Pokémon Center. Ian walks off, Elise and Conway surprised. They give chase, Elise looking back at the Sage. Elise: Thank you for your help! Ian walks past the Pokémon Center, Elise and Conway confused as they follow. Conway: Where are we going? Ian: The Burned Tower. That’s where the gym leader is. Elise: But, it’s off limits! Ian: Then we better hope we only run into the gym leader. End Scene The group arrives at the Burned Tower, the outside looking burnt and destroyed. The entire inside of the building is charred, as if left completely untouched since the fire. Elise: What happened here? Conway: I don’t know. Though it had to be a relatively big fire to completely ruin this size a building. Ian: Keep an eye out for the gym! The floor breaks under Ian’s feet, as he falls to the floor below. He releases a groan that echoes up through the hole, Elise and Conway gathering around. Elise: You okay?! Ian sits up, rubbing his sore butt. Ian: Fine. Look for a staircase. Ian and Chikorita explore the floor, eventually finding their way to a staircase. Suddenly, the entire room bursts into flames, catching the two of them off guard. Ian: What the?! Chikorita: (Scared) Chika! Ian: Totodile! Water Gun! He chooses Totodile from its Lure Ball, which hops in a dance as it comes out. Totodile: Toto, toto, dile! Totodile fires Water Gun, which goes through the flames, doing no damage. Totodile, confused, keeps attacking, as Elise and Conway come down the stairs, stopping midway. Elise: A fire?! Conway: But Totodile’s attack is doing nothing! A fire breaks out on the stairwell, startling Elise and Conway. Togepi hops out of Elise’s hand, entering the fire. Elise: Togepi! Togepi: (Happy and unharmed) Toge, toge. Elise reaches into the fire, swiftly pulling Togepi out. She flinches with pain, but stops, realizing she was fine. Elise: Huh? It’s not hot. It doesn’t even burn. Conway: What? Ian looks back, seeing Totodile dancing in the fire. Ian: Alright then. Come on out. Whatever you are. The flames die off, as the room is enveloped with Gastly and Haunter. The Gastly and Haunter’s eyes glow, as they fire Night Shade, a black stream of energy at the group. Ian moves and dodges, going down onto one knee. Ian: Totodile, Bite! Chikorita, Razor Leaf! Chikorita swings its leaf, launching spiraling leaves. Some Gastly are hit, knocking them back. Totodile jumps, Biting into a Haunter’s fist, it reacting in pain, shaking its fist. Its vapor hand fades, as Totodile flies up. Totodile uses Water Gun to slow its descent, and fires Water Gun at the Gastly. Suddenly, a Misdreavus appears in between the two battling sides, the Ghost Pokémon stopping. Misdreavus looks at Ian, Ian nodding. Ian: Understood. I apologize for intruding on your home. Let us go, and we will leave in peace. The Gastly and Haunter talk among themselves, and then all fade away. Voice: Not bad. You interpreted what Misdreavus was trying to tell you right away. The group turns, seeing a young blond man standing at the top of the stairs. He is wearing a purple shirt, headband and tan pants. He walks down the stairs, Elise and Conway going down as well. Ian: You’re the Gym Leader? Morty: Yes. I am Morty. Ian: I challenge you to a battle. Morty: And I can tell that it will be a spectacle of a battle. However, not here. This place is still fragile, and it’s a sacred place. Elise: What is this place? Why is it burned? Morty: It used to be like the Bell Tower next door. (Morty starts walking, the others following.) Several hundred years ago, this tower and the Bell Tower were built long before the city. They honored the Pokémon Lugia and Ho-Oh. A great war took place, a human and Pokémon made storm forming. A lightning bolt struck the tower, setting it ablaze. Lugia flew to find a new home, but Ho-Oh, which lived in Bell Tower, lost faith in humans, leaving. The group stops in front of a plaque on the wall, depicting a phoenix like Pokémon. Conway: Is that? Morty: Ho-oh. It is said that it endlessly flies around the Earth, waiting for the day that humans and Pokémon are equals. This city was built to honor Ho-Oh, and protect its home. I come from a long line of protectors, the first to become a gym leader. Ian: You think Ho-Oh will return in our lifetime? Morty: I’m not sure. But if people were like you, able to tell what they’re saying, then I think there’s a chance. Misdreavus: Mis, mis. Morty: But I digress. If you wish for a battle, I shall honor it. Let us head to the gym. End Scene Morty and Ian are on opposite sides of the battlefield, which is a wooden floor. The Sage from earlier is in the referee spot. Sage: This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle with no substitutions. The winner will be the trainer with a Pokémon still able to battle. Elise: One Pokémon?! Conway: That means he only gets one chance to make the right decision. However, (He looks over, seeing Misdreavus floating by Morty’s head.) I think it’s safe to say which Pokémon he’s using. Morty: Misdreavus, you ready? Misdreavus: Mis, mis. (Misdreavus floats onto the field.) Chikorita: Chika! Ian: Sorry, Chikorita. Not this time. Chikorita: (Jealous) Chika. Ian pulls out his Lure Ball. Ian: Go, Totodile! The Lure Ball opens, letting Totodile out. It does a happy dance as it appears. Totodile: Toto, toto, toto, toto! Morty: Totodile, huh? So we’re both using a Pokémon we knew the other had. Ian: And that’s no problem with me. Water Gun! Totodile fires Water Gun, Misdreavus floating to dodge. Totodile keeps firing, as Misdreavus floats in closer, getting in Totodile’s face. Morty: Confuse Ray. Ian: Bite. Misdreavus releases a red flash of light, Totodile becoming confused. It’s eyes are spirals, as it Bites randomly at the air, Biting its leg. Totodile then Scratches itself several time. Ian: (With force) Totodile! Totodile: Toto? (Totodile shakes its head, eyes returning to normal.) Ian: Water Gun, then Bite! Totodile uses Water Gun to launch itself into the air, and goes at Misdreavus with Bite. Morty: Confuse Ray. Misdreavus releases Confuse Ray, the light blinding Totodile. Totodile goes into the light, and crashes into the ground, Misdreavus having moved. Elise: Morty’s not even trying! Conway: Ghost Pokémon trainers usually rely more on trick tactics rather than offensive battle. Ian’s not used to that style of battle. His usual opponents fight him head on. Morty: And that’s the point of a gym. To test the trainer’s skill and adaptability. Misdreavus, go in. Misdreavus floats in, heading towards Totodile, which was wary. Ian: Totodile, Scary Face! Totodile makes a roaring, Scary Face, stalling Misdreavus. Totodile jumps and hits Misdreavus with Bite, dealing heavy damage. Morty: Not bad. Pain Split. Misdreavus floats in, its speed increased. It tackles Totodile, the two both shimmering white, the two pushing away from each other. Totodile goes down onto one knee, panting, as Misdreavus looks better. Elise: What happened?! Morty: Pain Split takes health from Totodile and takes it into Misdreavus, causing their health to become equal. Likewise, if I used it while Misdreavus had more health, it would heal Totodile. Ian: Water Gun! Totodile fires Water Gun, which Misdreavus dodges. Morty: Not one to talk, are you? Shadow Ball! Misdreavus forms a sphere of dark energy, firing Shadow Ball. Totodile uses Bite on the Shadow Ball, causing it to explode in its mouth. Totodile charges out of the smokescreen, fangs glowing white for Bite. Morty: Confuse Ray. Ian: Close your eyes! Morty: (Confused) What?! Totodile closes its eyes, as it charges through the Confuse Ray. It Bites, but nothing is there. Ian: Water Gun! Totodile turns to its right, firing Water Gun, shooting Misdreavus out of the air, to the ground. Ian: Now, Bite! Morty closes his eyes, smirking. Morty: Destiny Bond. Misdreavus glows with a purple aura, as Totodile strikes Misdreavus with Bite. Misdreavus hits the ground, swirls for eyes, defeated. Its eyes glow purple, as the purple swirls come off it, enveloping Totodile. It shimmers purple, as it falls over, defeated. Sage: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! It’s a tie! Elise: Tie?! Totodile clearly won! Conway: But Misdreavus used Destiny Bond. It causes the opponent to faint when it faints. Elise: But in a one-on-one, how is someone supposed to win?! Morty doesn’t say anything, as Ian runs onto the field, picking up Totodile. Totodile: (Weakly) Toto. Ian: It’s alright, Totodile. That was an awesome battle. I’m proud of you. We were caught off guard that time. Morty walks to him. Morty: You handle defeat well. Ian: Nothing happens by being upset. (Ian stands up, holding Totodile.) We’ll win next time. Morty: That isn’t necessary. Since it was a tie, I get to choose whether you get the badge or not. And you earned it. (He holds out the Fog Badge.) I use Destiny Bond to gauge how you handle loss, but the victory is yours. And I’m proud to present you the Fog Badge. Ian takes the Fog Badge, pinning it in his jacket. Ian then returns Totodile into its Lure Ball. Ian: Thanks, Morty. I’ll be back one day for a rematch, where I’ll have a true victory. Morty: And I shall await it. Main Events * Ian has a draw with Morty in a gym battle, earning the Fog Badge. * The group learns the legend of Lugia and Ho-Oh. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Morty * Sage Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Totodile (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Misdreavus (Morty's) * Gastly * Haunter Trivia * This gym battle reflects the fact that the gym leaders only use Pokémon of their specialty from the generation they were introduced in. As Misdreavus is the only Generation II Ghost type, it's the only Pokémon that could've been used by Morty. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise